


Jaded Hollow

by Pink_Galaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Hunk (Voltron), Actor Keith (Voltron), Actor Lance (Voltron), Actor Shiro (Voltron), Actress Allura (Voltron), Actress Pidge | Katie Holt (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Horror, Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk is mixed okay????? okay, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Galaxy/pseuds/Pink_Galaxy
Summary: Keith Kogane is excited to act in the up and coming horror movie, Jaded Hollow. When Keith meets the cast, he's happy to find out his secret celebrity crush, Lance McClain, is also starring in the movie. But when Keith finds out that Lance is the type of actor to stay in role when the camera's aren't rolling, things start to get creepy; especially since Lance is playing the part of Shane Evrick... the murderer.





	Jaded Hollow

KEITH WAS ASLEEP WHEN he got the call. Of course, Keith didn’t know about the call until he woke up the next morning. He got out of bed at 6:30 A.M. and changed into his workout clothes, a dark muscle shirt, black shorts that stopped halfway down his thighs, and a pair of runners. After that he took his dog, Cosmo, for an early morning run, as per usual.

It was a nice day outside, Keith decided as he ran with his Husky, as no one was awake yet to ruin it for him. It’s not that Keith didn’t like people, it’s just that he preferred them when they weren’t around. The cement sidewalk transformed into a cobblestone one when Keith and Cosmo went onto a new trail, outlined with flower patches, oak tress, and birds chirping along the way. The sun began to rise from behind the two as they passed the nearby park, illuminating the city as they ran. Cosmo stopped to take a pee and Keith checked his watch while waiting for him.

“6:45 A.M. already?” Keith spoke aloud, mostly to Cosmo and not to himself, “We should be heading home for breakfast.” At the mention of the b-word, Cosmo perked up and started his daily ritual, which was to sprint as fast as his owner would allow him to until they got home so Cosmo could eat.

The sun was fully in view by the time Keith and his dog got back home. Said home was a massive studio apartment with a modern design and almost always had dog hair on the couch, even after Keith cleaned the damn thing repeatedly. After he fed his dog breakfast, which was devoured in less than forty-five seconds, Keith changed out of his workout clothes and showered. Then, he made himself a vanilla protein shake and checked his phone. There was a missed call from his friend, Takashi Shirogane, but Keith put the name ANNOYANCE as his contact name instead. The notification said Shiro -the favoured nickname to call Takashi- called Keith at 3:47 in the morning. He found it odd that Shiro would call him that early, so Keith called him back immediately, concerned if something bad had happened to Shiro while he was sleeping. Shiro picked up before the first ring was finished.

“KEITH!” he shouted, “Why didn’t you answer me when I called you?” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Because I was asleep. And good morning to you too.”

“Well you should’ve been awake because I have amazing news for us! There’s this new movie coming out, I’m not sure what it’s called yet, it’s a horror movie I think, well-”

“Shiro, get back on topic.”

“Oh, right! Well, I’m looking at the roles to audition for, and there are brothers in the movie, and I was thinking we should audition as the brothers! I already contacted the director; we met a while back in 2012 when I was at the-”

Keith made an _Ah-hem _to stop Shiro from getting off topic… again.

“Sorry.” Shiro apologized sheepishly, “Anyways, I went ahead and talked to the director, and she thinks it would be great for us be in the movie because she wanted some really big names in there anyways. And we’re practically like brothers already, so it should be fun! What do you think?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Keith remarked, and it was true. It’s been about three and a half months since his last gig, and he was getting antsy already. “When’s the audition?”

KEITH AND SHIRO BOTH got the parts two months later, which was no surprise after the director, who happened to be _thee _Colleen Holt, assured them they were a shoe in for the roles. The movie was called _JADED HOLLOW, _which was the nickname of the town the movie’s set in. Keith plays the part of Cameron Madison, a quiet bookworm who struggles with the fact that he’s gay, something Keith remembers dealing with back when he was a teenager. Shiro’s playing Zach Kane, Cameron’s older stepbrother who’s in second year of University. Zach is also dating a character named Addie Wren, a high school senior who goes to Cameron’s school, but Keith doesn’t know who is playing the role of her yet. Currently, Keith and Shiro were having brunch on a patio at a coffee shop near Shiro’s house. Of course, they were both wearing baseball caps and sunglasses to try to hide themselves from the always lingering paparazzi.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be in a horror movie.” Shiro marveled, mostly to himself, after the two of them ordered their food and drinks.

“Yeah,” Keith snorted, “I couldn’t even get you to finish watching _Halloween _last October.”

“In my defense that was a really, _really _scary movie.”

“Sure, man, whatever you say.”

Shiro starts to create an argument for himself about how scary _Halloween _is, when his cellphone began to ring. “Is that Colleen Holt?” Keith asked as he read the famous directors’ contact name appearing on his friends’ phone. “Holy shit, what do you think she wants?”

“Watch your language, Keith.” Shiro chastises him before he picks up the phone. “Colleen, how are you?” Shiro crosses his leg and leans backs as he laughs at something she says.

Their waiter comes over and gives them their food; a western omelet with a fruit bowl and water for Shiro, and morning glory muffin with a soy peanut butter smoothie for Keith. The waiter asks if they need anything else and Keith politely says no thanks and begins to eat his muffin. While he patiently waits for Shiro to be finished the call, Keith turns on his phone and scrolls through his social media. He likes a meme his Dad sent him on Instagram, a country music meme of all things, when Shiro hangs up the phone.

“Let me guess.” Keith says to Shiro, then imitates his voice to say, “You’re not going to believe this!”

Shiro laughs loudly. “You’re one hundred percent right, Keke, I was definitely going to say that.” Keith scowled in return. Keke (pronounced _key-key_) was one of Shiro’s fondest nicknames for Keith. He isn’t even sure when exactly Shiro started calling him that, but _fuck _Keith hates it.

“What did Colleen want?” Keith ignores the nickname.

“She wanted to tell us the rest of the main cast has been selected, and she wants to have a get together in her mansion!” Shiro exclaims happily.

“Do you know who else is in the movie?”

“She said she didn’t want to know until the get together, so it’s more of a surprise.”

“But she knows we’re in it, why not everyone else?”

“She only knows because I contacted her. She probably only wanted a few select people who know about the cast so it doesn’t get leaked to the public before we want it to.”

“I guess that makes sense. When’s the party?” Keith questioned, Shiro didn’t give a response, instead he looked down at his plate and tried to finish the rest of his omelet. “Shiro?”

“Ringuitht.”

“Stop shoving food into your mouth and answer me!”

Shiro set his fork down and wiped his face with a napkin. “It’s tonight.”

KEITH DIDN’T KNOW WHAT he was going to wear. Usually, Keith doesn’t care about his appearance because let’s face it, Keith Kogane is an attractive man. But he always worries about what he looks like on occasions like this. Since this is his first time meeting the cast, Keith wants to look professional because he knows he’s terrible with first impressions. He decides to go with a heather grey suit, a black dress shirt, a white tie, and black dress shoes. Then he spends almost an hour on his hair, trying to get it to _cooperate for once. _Keith realizes during this that he must look like a nervous wreck, let’s face it, he is a nervous wreck. If it weren’t for the fact that Shiro would be there to help him make a good first impression, Keith just might’ve died.

When it was time to leave, Keith gave Cosmo a bone to chew on. “I won’t be long,” He cooed to his dog, “be a good boy for me, yeah?” Keith’s phone buzzed, he checked it and it was a text from Shiro telling Keith he was waiting for him outside in his car, a 2019 silver Audi RS5. Keith exited the building and got into the passenger seat of Shiro’s car. “Hey.” Keith greeted him.

“Hi,” Shiro smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Ready to do this thing?”

_No. _“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Well that’s good to hear, I thought you’d be 97% anxiety right now.”

“Ha-ha, very funny.”

“I thought so.”

When Shiro pulled up the Colleen Holt’s mansion, Keith’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. The walkway leading up to the house was made from clear sea glass, and the water surrounding the path was visible from underneath it. Keith saw a miniature school of fish swim by in the water, along with underwater vegetation covering the lakes floor. The actual mansion wasn’t doing too bad either. Two ginormous spiral trees were on either side of the main door, and Keith suspected the glass in the door (as well as in the windows) were made from very thin layers of sea glass, like the walkway.

Shiro was the first to speak: “Holy shit.”

“I know right! This place in insane!” Keith spoke in admiration.

“Holy _shit._” Shiro echoed himself.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool, let’s-”

“No! Keith, look!” Shiro grabbed Keith’s jaw and moved it away from the house and towards another car. Keith saw a man walking towards the mansion. He looked like he could possibly around Shiro’s age, with dark skin, brown hair with sandy undertones, and black glasses. “_It’s him!”_ Keith knew automatically who that was. It was an up and coming director, Adam Williams. AKA, Shiro’s massive celebrity crush. “What is he doing here?”

“Well he’s definitely not here to be Addie Wren.” Keith snickers, mentioning Shiro’s characters (Zach Kane’s) love interest for the movie.

“Could he be directing the movie?”

“Shiro, I love you, but you’re a dumb ass. You already know Colleen Holt is the director for this movie.”

“Maybe he’s an assistant director.” Shiro said wishfully.

“Well we won’t find out until we go inside and ask.” Keith says as he unbuckles his seat belt and gets out of the car. “Come on! The longer you stay in there, the higher chance of Adam chatting it up with some other gay man in there.”

Shiro got out of the car before Keith could blink.

“Shiro! Keith! It’s so nice for you to finally join us!” Colleen Holt greeted them when they rang the doorbell. She was dressed in a glamorous mermaid dress, painstakingly detailed with gold sequins. Her ashy blonde hair was in an elegant up do and she was wearing nude coloured heels. “Come in, come in! We’re just waiting on one more person.” Colleen guided them to a room that cannot be described as anything other than the biggest dining room Keith has ever seen. The ceiling was engraved with simplistic designs, all of them leading up to focus on the chandelier, which Keith guessed was made (again) out of clear sea glass. The room had a table in the center, and on top of said table was a variety of party foods and drinks. “Help yourselves to anything you two want,” Colleen said, “I’ll just be mingling!” And with that, she walked off; leaving one of them extremely socially awkward and leaving the other with having the biggest gay panic in his life.

Keith was the prior, until he saw someone he never dreamed would had been there. Someone Keith has had actual _dreams _about. And that someone was only thirty feet away from him. That someone was Lance McClain, the actor Keith has been head over heels for since Lance’s first acting gig five years ago.

Perhaps Colleen Holt left two people having the biggest gay panic in their lives.


End file.
